The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for preserving motion between vertebrae, and more particularly, to devices, systems, and methods for improving posterior spinal function with a pedicle-based implant.
Severe back pain, limited motion, and nerve damage may be caused by injured, degraded, or diseased spinal anatomy. Affected spinal joints, and particularly discs and ligaments, can be difficult to treat externally and may necessitate surgery.
In some instances, the diseases, injuries or malformations affecting spinal motion segments are treated by fusing two adjacent vertebrae together using transplanted bone tissue, an artificial fusion component, or other compositions or devices. In some surgical treatments, posterior rods may be attached to variously affected spinal levels to inhibit or limit motion, with or without, spinal fusion. These posterior rods are frequently rigid rods which substantially, if not totally, eliminate freedom of motion for bending in flexion and extension. Other important motions may similarly be eliminated. Therefore, alternatives to substantially rigid rod systems are needed which allow for certain motion and which more closely approximate the natural function of the motion segments.
Elongated connecting elements, such as rods, plates, tethers, wires, cables, and other devices have been implanted along the spinal column and connected between two or more anchors engaged between one or more spinal motion segments. Such connecting elements can provide a rigid construct that resists movement of the spinal motion segment in response to spinal loading or movement of the spinal motion segment by the patient. Other connecting elements can resist loading or movement of the spinal motion segment that creates a tension force on the connecting element; however, the connecting element collapses in response to any compression loading and provides little or no resistance in response to such forces or movement.